Le soleil se lève à l'ouest
by AsterRealm
Summary: Il n'était pas grand chose. Un morceau de néant armé d'une Keyblade. Du verre brisé dans lequel se reflétaient trop d'autres visages. Son arme ne lui appartenait pas. Son apparence ne lui appartenait pas. Mais quelque part à l'ouest émergeait l'aube, présente derrière chacun de ses pas. Quelque part à l'est se cachait le crépuscule. Post KH3D - RikuRoku. TS pour Plume Sombre !


**Disclaimer** : Kingdom Hearts appartient à Square Enix, Disney, et tout un tas de gens plus spécifiquement maais je ne suis pas une pro.

 **Note** : Dans la catégorie « Trucs qui ne se passeront probablement pas dans KHIII » je demande le RikuRoku canon ! *cries*

À la base, c'était un OS, mais il s'allonge tellement que ce sera un Two-Shot. Pour le coup, pas trop de RikuRoku ici, mais ILS SE PARLENT hahaha sorry

J'ai beaucoup de mal à écrire en canon, merci à ma capacité à ne rien retenir quand je joue à un jeu, donc je remercie **Nuity** , **Midori** , **Xion/Rosalie24** et **Gaynyway** pour leurs réponses précises à mes questions cons. Je suis honorée de fréquenter de tels puits de science. ;;

Cadeau pour **Plume Sombre** ! :D Puisse le RikuRoku continuer à fleurir sous ton clavier, hihi.

 **Note 2** : oui je suis pas là je suis en vac shh vous m'avez pas vue. Bonne lecture !

* * *

Le ciel rouge.

C'était déstabilisant, presque incongru, mais le ciel rouge lui avait manqué. Ça et le bruit, les cahotements du train qui passait sur le pont hors de la ville, les rires et le discussions de ses habitants, les roucoulement d'un pigeon fièrement installé sur le clocher. Ça laissait sur sa langue le souvenir d'un goût étrange, sucré-salé, bleu et froid, et des gouttes grasses qui coulaient le long de sa main.

Il songea un instant à s'asseoir là, sur le petit muret qui ceignait la place de la gare, à regarder la ville qui s'étendait au-dessous, à suivre des yeux les trams et les trains. À y rester une heure ou deux, à ne plus jamais se relever et à se perdre dans les souvenirs qui menaçaient à chaque seconde de le submerger totalement.

Il posa les yeux sur ses mains et resta immobile de longues minutes, la respiration lente et calme, luttant contre l'envie d'arracher ses gants et de les jeter par-dessus le mur, là où il n'aurait plus jamais besoin de les voir.

Des bruits de pas derrière lui le tirèrent de sa rêverie. Il rabattit sa capuche et se détourna du paysage qu'il hésitait à aimer ou haïr pour créer un couloir obscur. Le néant s'ouvrit devant lui. Il fut tenté de sourire.

— Roxas.

 _Encore lui._

— Arrête de fuir. Ça ne...

Il ne l'écoutait pas. Il s'engouffra dans le couloir obscur qui disparut pour ne laisser que du vide.

 _xxxxx_

Ses pieds se balançaient avec le vent et il soupira en contemplant celui qui l'avait suivi jusqu'ici. Il ramassa un petit caillou gris et le laissa tomber.

Son poursuivant fronça les sourcils et leva le visage vers le ciel. Il s'observèrent quelques secondes, puis l'autre garçon entra dans la gare et disparut de son champ de vision.

Roxas compta les secondes. Il n'en fallut pas beaucoup pour que l'autre le rejoigne.

— Riku, murmura-t-il pour lui-même.

— J'ai cru que tu étais parti.

Roxas ne répondit pas. Il ne se tourna même pas vers lui ; il gardait les yeux rivés sur le soleil couchant et tâchait de garder éloigné le souvenir de la voix d'Axel ou du goût des glaces à l'eau de mer.

— Comment m'as-tu retrouvé ? finit-il par demander.

— Ce n'était pas bien difficile. Je savais que tu finirais par atterrir ici.

Il restait debout, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine.

— Tu sais pourquoi le soleil couchant est rouge ?

L'autre restait silencieux. Roxas prit ça pour un non. Il se tourna vers lui, un faible sourire sur le visage.

— Moi non plus. J'ai oublié.

— Dommage.

— Je n'en sais rien. C'était idiot, de toute façon.

Riku s'assit à côté de lui. Ils ne firent rien d'autre que regarder le ciel pendant de longues minutes. Un oiseau se posa à quelques centimètres de Roxas avant de s'envoler vers la ville.

— Ça manque de glace à l'eau de mer, commenta soudain ce dernier.

— Tu en mangeais souvent, non ?

— Un peu trop, j'imagine.

Mais le goût lui manquait. Il passa la langue sur son palais en espérant y trouver des saveurs familières, en vain. Il ferma les yeux un instant, les rouvrit sur ses mains gantées.

— Tu m'as suivi, dit-il enfin. Pourquoi ?

— Tu ne serais pas revenu.

La remarque lui tira un sourire. Il n'était pas parti avec l'intention de disparaître. Il avait juste voulu prendre ses distances.

Il lui suffisait pourtant de consulter son cœur pour savoir que Riku avait raison. Il était passé de monde en monde en espérant y trouver quelque chose, mais il était revenu les mains vides et l'esprit embrouillé. Et Riku l'avait suivi.

— Non, confirma-t-il d'une voix presque inaudible.

— On a besoin de tous les bras disponibles.

— Les bras, hein ?

Il tendit la main devant lui et se concentra un bref instant. Chaîne Royale y apparut dans un éclat de lumière.

— Tous les porteurs de Keyblade peuvent être utiles.

— Les porteurs... que se passera-t-il s'ils refusent de t'aider ?

Riku haussa les sourcils.

— Tu refuses ?

— Ce monde n'a pas tellement d'importance à mes yeux. Je n'en ai pas aux siens.

Il détailla la Keyblade un instant et la posa sur ses genoux.

— Xehanort compte reproduire la guerre des Keyblades, fit Riku.

— Je sais.

— Et tu vas rester là ?

— Pourquoi pas ? Je n'appartiens pas au monde de la Lumière. Je ne crois pas. Je ne sais pas.

— Pourquoi es-tu venu ici ?

— Ça me manquait, je crois.

Il inspira une grande goulée d'air.

— Je voulais lui dire adieu.

— Tu voulais vraiment t'en aller, remarqua Riku.

— J'imagine que oui.

— Je ne peux pas te forcer à nous accompagner... mais tu nous aiderais vraiment beaucoup. Sora est persuadé que tu vas revenir.

— Incurable optimiste.

— Tu sais comment il est.

Roxas sourit.

— Mieux que quiconque.

Il avait partagé son cœur et ses souvenirs, après tout. Il rabaissa sa capuche. Le vent caressa sa nuque et il y passa une main.

— Comment avancent vos recherches, maintenant qu'on en parle ?

Riku fronça imperceptiblement les sourcils. Il semblait préoccupé.

— Mal, alors ? tenta Roxas.

— Non... enfin, si. D'après Mickey, elle devrait se trouver dans le domaine des ténèbres. Mais c'est immense et il n'est pas simple d'en sortir. On ne peut même pas être sûrs qu'elle y soit encore. Ça pourrait nous prendre des mois.

Roxas baissa les yeux sur son arme. Aqua. Un véritable Maître de la Keyblade.

— Et après ?

— Après quoi ?

— Qu'est-ce que vous comptez faire ?

— Elle doit nous guider vers Ventus.

— Ventus...

— Yen Sid est convaincu qu'elle sait où il se trouve. Et nous avons besoin de lui comme nous avons besoin d'elle.

— Mais son cœur est endormi.

— Il ne le restera pas longtemps. Depuis les derniers... événements... le temps nous manque. Comme nous, il représente la lumière. Nous ne pouvons vaincre Xehanort sans son aide.

— Vous ne savez même pas comment le réveiller.

— Il est étroitement lié à Sora.

— Et vous pensez que Sora pourrait...

— C'est une possibilité. On avisera.

Une hypothèse qui ne reposait pas sur grand chose.

— Ventus... murmura-t-il. Je me demande à quoi il ressemble.

Riku eut l'air troublé.

— Lea l'a rencontré. Il dit qu'il te ressemble beaucoup.

— Il s'appelle Axel, corrigea sèchement Roxas.

Ses yeux s'étaient fait durs. Riku retint un soupir.

— C'est son nom, pourtant.

— Il s'appelle Axel, répéta-t-il. Il ne veut juste pas l'assumer. Il peut tromper tout le monde s'il le veut, mais il ne peut pas me tromper moi.

— Depuis qu'il a récupéré son cœur...

Un sourire sans joie étira les lèvres de Roxas. Sa voix était pleine de rancune lorsqu'il dit :

— Récupéré son cœur ? Ne te moque pas de moi.

— Écoute, Roxas...

— Il en avait déjà un, de cœur. Qu'il continue à se voiler la face s'il en a envie. Il ne fait qu'utiliser son existence de simili comme une excuse pour tout ce qu'il a fait. Pardonnez-lui si vous voulez. Je n'oublie pas. Il n'est pas quelqu'un d'autre, Riku. Il a à peine changé.

— Je suis sûr qu'il regrette. Il t'aime, tu sais. Tu es son...

— Ami ? termina-t-il. Axel n'avait pas d'amis.

La dureté de ses paroles tira un frisson à Riku. Il posa la main sur l'épaule du simili en cherchant ses mots.

— Les gens font des erreurs, parfois, dit-il enfin.

Il ne savait pas exactement s'il faisait vraiment référence à Axel. Roxas lui lança un regard furibond.

— Les gens font peut-être des erreurs, mais qu'ils en prennent la responsabilité. Axel préfère se bercer d'illusions. Tant pis pour lui.

— Je dis juste qu'il a peut-être des circonstances atténuantes.

— Ce n'est pas la peine de prendre sa défense. Je ne lui pardonnerai pas.

Il n'y avait aucune inflexion dans sa voix. Aucune pitié. Juste de la colère et un peu de douleur.

Pendant un instant, Riku vit Sora à sa place et son cœur se serra. Sora lui avait tout pardonné. Il ne lui en avait même jamais voulu.

Il avait eu de la chance. Sora avait un cœur généreux et enclin au pardon. Il plaçait ses amis avant toute autre chose et croyait en eux malgré leurs erreurs.

Mais Roxas n'était pas Sora.

— Je n'ai jamais su ce qu'il t'avait fait, exactement.

— Il nous a trahi.

— Vous ?

Le regard du simili se voila un bref instant.

— Il m'a trahi. Il disait qu'on était amis, mais...

Une voix au fond de sa conscience murmura : « mais quoi ? »

Il ne savait pas répondre. Il se tut. Penser à Axel lui faisait étrangement mal. Penser à l'Organisation...

— Tu ne m'en veux pas.

C'était une simple constatation. Roxas regarda le ciel.

— Non, répondit-il.

— Tu aurais de bonnes raisons de m'en vouloir.

— J'allais faire quelque chose de stupide. J'étais déjà condamné. Et puis, tu n'avais rien à avoir avec... tu n'avais pas... tu voulais juste aider ton meilleur ami.

Ce n'était pas ce qu'il avait voulu dire.

Les mots restaient coincés dans sa gorge.

— Tu sais, parfois... commença-t-il, mais sa phrase resta en suspens.

Il avait quelque chose à dire, quelque chose de très important, mais à peine cette pensée effleurait-elle son esprit qu'elle s'évaporait dans le néant avant qu'il ne puisse la saisir. Il avait juste le temps de remarquer son absence, juste le temps d'avoir mal au fond de la poitrine, comme tiraillé par un souvenir qui n'existait pas mais qu'il cherchait à tout prix à récupérer, en vain.

C'était désagréable, c'était douloureux, et plus il cherchait à éviter d'y penser, plus il lui semblait s'en approcher et l'effleurer du bout des doigts.

— Il y a un moment, fit Riku en dégageant une mèche qui lui tombait sur les yeux, j'ai fait un rêve étrange.

Roxas l'écoutait en serrant les lèvres. Il ne rêvait plus depuis son réveil. À vrai dire, c'était à peine s'il se souvenait avoir déjà rêvé.

Il avait vu Sora dans son sommeil, mais ce n'étaient pas des rêves, juste des bribes de souvenirs tourbillonnant dans le vent.

— Il y avait une fille que je n'avais jamais vue. Elle avait l'air triste. Elle me parlait, mais j'ai oublié ce qu'elle disait.

— Elle ressemblait à quoi ?

— Je ne me souviens pas de son visage, ni même de sa voix. Je ne sais pas qui c'était. Ça n'aurait pas eu d'importance, mais...

Il soupira et haussa les épaules.

— J'avais la sensation de la connaître, termina-t-il.

— J'aimerais bien rêver d'elle, marmonna Roxas.

— Tu...

— Non, je ne sais pas. Je ne la connais pas. Mais je... j'aimerais bien rêver d'elle.

 _La revoir._

— C'est un sentiment étrange, mais j'avais vraiment l'impression de l'avoir déjà vue.

— Je vois ce que tu veux dire.

— Tu vois ?

— Je... ce n'est pas comme si je m'en souvenais. C'est juste que... parfois, j'ai l'impression qu'il y a quelque chose qui manque. Quelque chose d'important. Mais j'ai beau essayer, je ne...

Sa voix se brisa.

— On finira par comprendre, tenta Riku. Si c'est lié à Xehanort ou à la guerre des Keyblade...

Il en doutait. Ce n'était pas lié à la guerre de Keyblade, pas lié aux plans de Xehanort, pas lié à Ventus ou Aqua. Ça n'avait rien à voir. C'était complètement différent.

Ce n'était même pas une certitude. Juste de l'instinct. Quelque chose de gravé dans son cœur, quelque chose qu'on avait effacé sans réussir à en couvrir totalement les traces.

Il frissonna.

— Quand on aura réveillé Ventus, reprit le maître de la Keyblade.

— Peut-être. Je me demande...

La Keyblade, sur ses genoux, lui paraissait beaucoup trop lourde.

— J'ai parlé à Maître Yen Sid, dit-il plutôt. Quand je suis revenu.

— Vraiment ?

— Il a dit qu'il m'avait ramené parce que vous aviez besoin de moi. De moi et de la Keyblade...

— Il a raison, remarqua Riku.

— ... en attendant le réveil de Ventus.

Il y eut un silence durant lesquels tous deux réfléchirent à ce que signifiait cette phrase. Riku ouvrit la bouche pour parler mais Roxas fut plus rapide.

— Si je lui ressemble vraiment, hésita-t-il, peut-être que j'ai moi aussi un lien avec toute cette histoire. Il a une connexion avec Sora. Et un simili comme moi...

Un simili ne devrait pas avoir de cœur. Un simili ne devrait pas avoir le pouvoir de manier la Keyblade.

— Pourquoi la Keyblade m'a-t-elle choisi ? Je croyais que c'était à cause de Sora, mais maintenant...

— Ventus n'a rien à voir là-dedans, Roxas. Son cœur est endormi depuis dix ans.

— Mais si ma Keyblade appartenait à Sora, pourquoi suis-je toujours capable de la manier ? Ça n'a aucun sens.

— Ce n'est pas la Keyblade de Sora. C'est la tienne.

Il eut un sourire triste.

— La mienne... peut-être.

Il referma la main sur sa poignée puis se leva en la soupesant d'une main.

— La mienne.

Sans prévenir, il la lança dans le vide. Elle retomba près du muret de la place de la gare avec un grand bruit métallique. Un citadin qui passait par là leva les yeux vers la tour d'un air surpris.

— Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? demanda Riku en fronçant les sourcils.

— C'est drôle, tu sais. J'étais venu ici pour dire adieu à la Cité du Crépuscule. C'est le seul endroit où j'ai eu l'impression d'exister.

Il s'appuya dos au mur et expira longuement.

— Mais ce n'est pas la ville de mes souvenirs, souffla-t-il. Ce n'est plus la Cité du Crépuscule que j'ai connu. Tu sais pourquoi ?

— Non.

— Tout ce que j'aimais ici s'en est allé. Les rues sont les mêmes, les passants, les commerçants, mais tout ce à quoi je tenais a disparu. Je n'ai plus personne. Axel a décidé de rejeter le passé. Il manie même la Keyblade, maintenant, il paraît. Naminé a disparu, les Hayner, Pence et Olette qui vivent ici ne m'ont jamais connu, même les autres membres comme Demyx se sont évaporés dans la nature. Et il y a cette fille... si tant est qu'elle existe. Cette ville est vide. Plus rien ne m'attache à cet endroit.

— Roxas...

— Tout a changé depuis la dernière fois. Mais toi... tu n'as pas bougé d'un pouce. Tu es toujours là, à te battre pour Sora, à couvrir ses arrières et à veiller à ce qu'il ne lui arrive rien. J'ai vu ce qui lui est arrivé dans les mondes endormis. J'étais là. On peut dire qu'il peut compter sur toi.

— Ah...

Riku ne savait pas quoi répondre. Finalement, il haussa les épaules.

— C'est mon meilleur ami. Il aurait fait pareil pour moi.

— Je sais. Mais ce que voulais dire, c'est que... je suis content qu'il reste des choses qui ne changent pas.

Il tendit la main devant lui. La Keyblade, restée au sol, disparut pour y réapparaître dans l'instant. Il frappa un ennemi imaginaire et se tourna vers Riku. Il souriait.

— Peu importante la distance à laquelle je la lance, elle finit toujours par revenir. Impossible de m'en débarrasser, même si je le voulais.

— J'arrêterai de te suivre si tu me le demandes.

Il resta silencieux. L'arme disparut.

Puis il tendit le bras et ouvrit un couloir obscur.

— Tu as raison. Je peux peut-être aider. Je dois bien ça à Sora.

— Merci.

Roxas lui tendit la main et il la prit avec reconnaissance. Une fois debout, il darda un œil incertain sur le passage.

— Crains-tu encore les ténèbres, Riku ?

— J'ai appris à les accepter.

— Une attitude digne d'un véritable Maître de la Keyblade.

Il se glissa dans le couloir obscur et se tourna vers l'autre garçon avec un sourire de défi.

— Il est temps pour nous d'y aller. Nous avons un autre Maître à retrouver.

Riku ne bougea pas.

— Ça aurait été plus vite comme ça, pourtant, soupira Roxas. Je te retrouve sur l'Île du Destin.

Le Maître de la Keyblade hocha la tête et s'apprêta à faire demi-tour. Puis, mû par une envie soudaine, il s'arrêta et fit face à Roxas qui l'observait en silence. Il sembla vouloir dire quelque chose mais se ravisa à la dernière seconde.

— À tout à l'heure, Roxas, le salua-t-il quand même.

Ce dernier sourit. Un vrai sourire, cette fois.

— À tout à l'heure.

Riku disparut derrière le mur et Roxas s'enfonça dans les ténèbres, la capuche rabattue sur sa tête. Il jeta un dernier regard sur la tour vide qui disparaissait lentement avec la fermeture du portail.

— À tout à l'heure, Riku, murmura-t-il pour lui même.

Derrière lui, la Cité du Crépuscule s'envola dans les ténèbres.

 _xxxxx_

— Dis, Roxas...

Celui-ci se retourna pour faire face à Riku qui s'était arrêté.

— Quoi ?

Sa voix semblait s'évaporer aussitôt sortie de sa bouche. Il détestait cette sensation. Le domaine des ténèbres était beaucoup trop vaste, beaucoup trop uniforme. Du noir, du gris, du bleu foncé peut-être. Trois couleurs qui se répétaient encore et encore, sur le sol ou dans les pierres, sur les chemins qu'ils suivaient depuis de longues heures déjà.

Ils y étaient venus plusieurs fois, avaient exploré l'endroit du mieux qu'ils avaient pu, mais rien ne laissait supposer qu'Aqua était passée par là. Beaucoup trop vaste. Ils s'en allaient bredouilles et revenaient pour marcher des heures et des heures sur des sentiers qui n'évoluaient jamais. Roxas utilisait des couloirs obscurs pour les mener d'un endroit à un autre, mais ça semblait peine perdue.

Il s'assit sur une pierre grise et plate et posa le menton sur ses mains en coupe.

— Pourquoi tu gardes le manteau de l'Organisation ?

Drôle de question. Il haussa les épaules.

— Tu le portes aussi.

— Parce que c'est plus sûr. Mais tu le mets même lorsque nous ne sommes pas dans le domaine des ténèbres. Tu n'y es pas obligé.

— J'y suis habitué.

— Sora a sans doute des habits de voyage pour toi, tu sais.

— Il me l'a déjà proposé. Je n'en ai pas besoin. Ça me suffit.

Ce n'était pas la peine de discuter. Riku contemplait la route, les yeux plissés.

— Je me demande si elle est ici, souffla-t-il.

— Tu crois qu'elle a réussi à sortir ? Elle ne peut pas manipuler les ténèbres.

— Sora et moi n'avons pas eu besoin des ténèbres pour nous échapper.

— C'était différent. Aqua ne dispose d'aucun cœur pour la rappeler chez elle. Ses deux seuls amis ont disparu. À moins d'avoir bénéficié d'une aide extérieure, elle ne peut pas en être sortie.

— Ce monde est étrange. Elle aurait pu profiter de la renaissance des mondes dévorés par les sans-cœurs pour revenir.

— Tu ne penses pas que vous en auriez entendu parler ? Non, elle est ici. Elle doit être ici.

— On a cherché partout.

— Cet endroit est beaucoup plus grand que tu ne te l'imagines. Tu n'en as visité qu'une partie minuscule, même lorsque tu t'y promenais avec le roi Mickey. C'est un endroit mouvant. Il ne cesse jamais de bouger. Il grandit à l'instant même. C'est pour ça qu'il est si difficile d'en sortir, et pour ça qu'on ne peut pas retrouver un Maître de la Keyblade errant aussi facilement.

Il se releva et épousseta son manteau.

— On doit continuer, annonça-t-il.

— On pourrait aller sur la plage...

— On y a déjà été deux fois. Si elle s'est rendue là-bas, elle a fini par s'en aller.

— Je sais.

— Continuons.

Ils reprirent leur route en silence. L'air était immobile, presque étouffant, et Roxas se prit à espérer y voir n'importe quoi, un simple souffle de vent ou une armée de sans-cœurs, n'importe quoi qui puisse donner l'impression qu'il existait encore de la vie dans cet endroit sordide.

— Maître Aqua, marmonna-t-il soudain. Maître Xehanort. Maître Riku.

Ce dernier tiqua à son nom et fronça les sourcils.

— Si tu es un Maître de la Keyblade, reprit Roxas, qu'est-ce que ça fait de nous, simples porteurs ? Sora passera son symbole de maîtrise, mais qu'en est-il de Kairi, par exemple, ou de moi ?

— Kairi finira par passer Maître.

— Mais pas moi.

— Sans doute pas.

— Tu as le droit de prendre tes propres apprentis, n'est-ce pas ?

C'était un point auquel il n'avait jamais songé. Il leva la tête vers le ciel noir.

— C'est vrai. Mais je n'ai pas assez d'expérience. Je ne pense pas être un bon professeur.

— Ça finira bien par arriver.

Un sourire traversa le visage du simili et il attrapa le bras de Riku d'un air exalté.

— Mais tu pourrais me prendre pour apprenti, Maître Riku !

— Je ne suis pas sûr que tu aurais beaucoup à apprendre de moi.

— Voyons. Je ne suis qu'un pauvre simili sans expérience. Qui va bien pouvoir me guider sur le chemin de la maîtrise si ce n'est toi ?

Il croisa les bras derrière la tête.

 _Exactement comme Sora_ , remarqua Riku. Il lui donna une grand frappe dans le dos en riant.

— Si on sort d'ici avec Aqua, je jure de t'apprendre mes plus sombres secrets.

— Je n'ai plus qu'à me dépêcher de la retrouver, alors.

Il lui fit un simulacre de révérence.

— Ce serait un honneur de bénéficier de votre ancestral savoir, Maître Riku, continua-t-il.

Une main appuya durement sur sa tête et il se dégagea rapidement, un sourire flottant sur les lèvres.

— Tu te moques de moi ?

— Je n'oserais pas me moquer d'un Maître de la Keyblade !

Il leva les mains comme pour attester de sa bonne foi et Riku haussa un sourcil moqueur. Il voulut répondre quelque chose quand un bruit sourd se fit entendre derrière eux.

Ils se mirent aussitôt en garde, le regard fixé sur la source du bruit. Il n'y avait rien d'autre que du noir et du vide – rien d'anormal.

La prise de Roxas se raffermit autour de sa Keyblade.

— Qu'est-ce que c'était ? murmura-t-il.

Riku secoua la tête. Il revint lentement sur ses pas, prêt à passer à l'attaque au moindre mouvement. Il attendit quelques secondes. Rien ne vint.

— Je suppose que c'était juste un-

Le bruit résonna à nouveau tout près d'eux et ils se préparèrent à faire face à l'ennemi. Ils n'eurent pas à attendre, cette fois.

Un Dakside gigantesque se dressa devant eux, ses yeux jaunes brillant dans les ténèbres.

— Je peux gérer ça, déclara Roxas en se mettant en garde.

— Comme tu voudras. Je reste là si tu as besoin d'aide.

Roxas acquiesça en silence et se lança dans la bataille, le visage fermé. Les mouvements de l'ennemi étaient lents et il y avait déjà fait face par le passé ; il connaissait ses points faibles, aussi ne perdit-il pas son temps à tester les défenses de son adversaire et se concentra-t-il directement sur ses poignets et sa tête, plus accessibles et fragiles que le reste de son corps.

Ses coups étaient rapides et précis, froids et presque mécaniques. Sur son visage, pas la moindre trace d'émotion.

Riku l'avait déjà vu comme ça. À la tour du souvenir. Mais il savait que ça ne reflétait pas son état intérieur. Roxas était peut-être un simili, mais il n'était pas insensible ou sans pitié. À vrai dire, il aimait bien la façon dont il se battait ; c'était plus organisé que le style de Sora, plus rapide aussi, peut-être un brin plus réfléchi. Ils partageaient beaucoup de choses, ils pouvaient tous deux manier la Keyblade, mais leur style était complètement différent. Là où Sora se battait avec le désir de protéger ses proches, presque en s'amusant, parfois avec un sourire aux lèvres, Roxas puisait au fond de sa rage et canalisait sa colère et un profond sentiment d'injustice dans des mouvements secs et dévastateurs. Roxas ne souriait pas. Il ne s'amusait pas. Il exécutait une tâche qui devait être exécutée, et il ne laissait pas une chance à ses ennemis.

Mais il n'était pas insensible. Il était en colère. Triste, peut-être.

 _Le monde est injuste_ , pensa Riku. Il l'avait été avec lui.

Soudain Roxas se retrouva à côté de lui, les yeux toujours fixés sur le sans-cœur, et tendit la main gauche à son compagnon comme pour lui réclamer quelque chose. Comprenant où il voulait sans doute en venir, Riku lui offrir sa propre Keyblade.

Roxas ne le remercia pas. Il était déjà parti.

Les deux Keyblades volaient en tout sens dans une danse aussi terrifiante qu'étrangement fascinante, presque attirante. Roxas les maniait à la perfection. Elles voyageaient d'une main à l'autre et achevèrent la bête qui s'effondra bientôt avec un bruit sourd avant de s'évaporer dans le néant.

Le simili renvoya sa nouvelle Keyblade à son véritable maître et se passa une main dans les cheveux en faisant disparaître la sienne.

— Ça faisait longtemps, expliqua-t-il en désignant l'arme de Riku.

— Que tu n'avais plus combattu avec deux Keyblades en même temps ?

— Oui. Je voulais juste savoir... enfin, merci.

Il avait l'air presque contrit, maintenant. Une goutte de sueur coulait le long de son front et il l'essuya d'un geste brusque.

— Un Darkside, hein ? fit Riku en contemplant l'endroit où il s'était tenu quelques secondes plus tôt.

— C'est le domaine des ténèbres. Ce ne sera pas le seul que nous croiserons.

— C'était le premier, pourtant. Et ça fait plusieurs jours.

— Les sans-cœurs ont été aux abonnés absents, ces derniers temps. Il y a peut-être des coins plus calmes que d'autres...

— Peut-être.

— On devrait s'en aller, essayer ailleurs. Aqua n'est pas ici, de toute façon.

— Mmh.

Roxas ouvrit un couloir obscur et s'y engouffra d'un pas vif. Sans vérifier si Riku le suivait ou non, il sortit sur la plage sombre du domaine des ténèbres, seulement éclairée par une lueur blafarde, pâle copie de lumière dans un monde qui la rejetait partout ailleurs.

Il s'assit sur le sable, les yeux perdus dans l'horizon. Le Maître de la Keyblade s'installa à ses côtés, pris par un étrange sentiment de lointaine nostalgie. Cet endroit l'avait effrayé jadis, quand il craignait encore d'affronter les ténèbres, mais aujourd'hui il lui rappelait Sora et leur victoire contre Xemnas, Kairi et la façon dont elle les avait guidé hors d'ici grâce à sa lumière. Il avait pensé y rester pour toujours, mais il en était sorti.

Il songea à Aqua, prisonnière des ténèbres depuis plus dix ans, errant peut-être encore dans les terres grises dont les seuls habitants tenaient à arracher le cœur de ses visiteurs malheureux. Le destin n'avait pas été tendre avec elle. Il ne l'avait été avec personne.

La Keyblade apportait son pendant de malheurs et de mauvaises surprises.

Non, pas la Keyblade. La soif de pouvoir. Seul Xehanort avait été la source de leurs malheurs. Et c'était ce problème qu'ils devaient régler.

— Riku...

La voix de Roxas était basse et laissait transparaître peut-être un soupçon de tristesse. Il ramena ses genoux vers lui.

— Tu crois vraiment que cette Keyblade m'appartient ?

Riku leva les yeux vers lui.

— Oui. Tu en doutes encore ?

Il secoua légèrement la tête.

— Je ne sais pas. Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée. C'est juste que... que se passera-t-il, quand Ventus se réveillera ?

— On ne sait même pas si c'est vraiment relié. Tu manies la Keyblade parce que Sora manie la Keyblade. Pour Ventus... je ne sais pas exactement ce qu'il vient faire là-dedans. Mais tu combats avec ta propre Keyblade, Roxas, pas la sienne.

— J'aimerais en être sûr.

— J'en suis sûr. Tu n'es pas une imitation de Sora ou de Ventus. Sora te l'a déjà dit. Tu es toi, et c'est ta Keyblade que tu invoques, pas celle de quelqu'un d'autre.

— Je ne sais pas...

— Fais-moi confiance.

Riku souriait et Roxas haussa les épaules.

— Je te fais confiance. J'espère juste que tu n'as pas tort.

— Tu n'as besoin de personne pour utiliser la Keyblade, crois-moi. Tu n'as même pas besoin de suivre l'entraînement de quiconque.

— Tu exagères. Je ne suis pas parfait.

— Aucun Maître ne l'est.

Le compliment tira un sourire au simili. Il se redressa et passa une main dans les cheveux de son voisin sans réfléchir en répondant :

— Vraiment ? J'aurais juré que tu prétendais le contraire.

— Tu as raison : aucun Maître, moi excepté.

— Voyons, Riku. Ne t'a-t-on pas parlé de l'importance de l'humilité au cours de ton apprentissage ?

— L'humilité ? Pas vraiment.

Pour une raison qui lui échappait, il songea à ses premiers pas hors de son monde d'origine. Maléfique n'était pas vraiment partisane de l'humilité. C'était plutôt tout le contraire. À bien y réfléchir, DiZ non plus. Quant aux autres...

Un sourire éclaira son visage sans même qu'il ne s'en aperçoive.

— Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda Roxas. Tu fais une promenade dans tes souvenirs ?

— Je pensais juste à Sora. Lui aussi a des petits problèmes d'humilité.

Son sourire gagna son compagnon.

— Et pas qu'un peu !

Ils éclatèrent de rire. C'était la première fois que Riku voyait le simili rire depuis qu'il était revenu parmi eux. Il se sentait étrangement calme. Une fois le silence revenu, il reprit la parole :

— Je me demande comment il va.

— Sora ? Je suppose qu'il est en train de rajouter une petite centaine de pages à son carnet d'amitié.

— Ha, c'est bien son genre. Éliminer quelques sans-cœurs, venir en aide à tous ceux qui croisent son chemin...

— Il a le cœur généreux. On ne peut pas le lui reprocher.

— Il aurait mérité de passer Maître.

Sa voix était empreinte d'une once de regret.

 _Pas du regret_ , corrigea Roxas en fronçant légèrement les sourcils. _De la culpabilité._

— Je suis d'accord, répondit-il. Il ne nous reste plus qu'à nous en plaindre à Maître Yen Sid.

— Sans moi. Je ne suis pas encore prêt pour cette épreuve.

— À vrai dire, si je pouvais éviter d'avoir une nouvelle conversation avec lui...

Riku se releva et s'étira.

— La pause est terminée. Cherchons encore un moment. On dispose d'un peu de temps avant de rentrer.

— Très bien.

Roxas ouvrit un couloir obscur et tous deux s'y engouffrèrent sans un mot. Ils arrivèrent sur ce qui ressemblait à une énorme arcade de pierre sombre et observèrent les environs. Le silence était total. Oppressant. Par réflexe, le simili prit une inspiration. Il avait l'impression de manquer d'air. Il détestait cet endroit.

— Bon... gauche ou droite ? demanda Riku.

— Droite.

— Pourquoi ?

— Pourquoi pas ? De toute façon, on ne peut pas savoir. Autant prendre une décision.

— Je te suis.

Ils se mirent en route. Roxas faisait à peine attention à ce qui se trouvait autour de lui. À vrai dire, les chances de retrouver Aqua ici étaient trop minces pour être envisagées. Ils ne faisaient ça que pour se donner bonne conscience.

Yen Sid et Mickey se leurraient. Ils ne la retrouveraient jamais. Pas ici. Pas sans guide.

Mais Riku ne semblait pas perdre espoir, lui. Il avançait d'un pas vif, persuadé qu'ils atteindraient leur objectif avant qu'il ne soit trop tard.

Il se voilait la face. C'était aussi simple que ça. Il cherchait à se rendre utile, mais la seule façon de le devenir aurait été de préparer le monde d'après. De protéger ce qui pouvait l'être. Pas d'errer au milieu des ténèbres en attendant un miracle.

Mais Roxas ne s'en plaignait pas.

Les autres n'étaient pas méchants – mieux que ça, ils le traitaient toujours avec respect et avec une sympathie peut-être tintée de compassion – mais les fréquenter lui donnait toujours envie de s'enfuir en courant. Il y avait Axel qui cherchait toujours sa compagnie sans comprendre pourquoi elle n'était pas désirée, il y avait Kairi qui, malgré son sourire et sa gentillesse, lui tordait inexplicablement le cœur dans une sensation douce-amère, un souvenir mélangé à une brusque souffrance et à une certaine affection.

Il y avait Sora qui le traitait comme s'ils se connaissaient depuis toujours – c'était le cas, d'une certaine façon, mais son simili ne parvenait pas à se sentir à sa place face à lui. Il le fuyait presque inconsciemment, évitait de lui parler, encore plus de le regarder dans les yeux. Ce qu'il y voyait lui rappelait trop de choses, beaucoup trop, et il se sentait alors perdre l'équilibre. Comme si le lui qui n'existait pas faisait face au lui qui existait, deux pans d'une réalité qui n'était pas supposés se rencontrer un jour. Il était spécial, à ce qu'on disait. Sora n'avait pas besoin de lui. Il avait juste eu besoin de ses souvenirs, et il les lui avait rendus. Ils pouvaient se tenir l'un à côté de l'autre et vivre leur propre existence. Mais ça n'allait pas. Ce n'était pas normal. Ce n'était pas comme ça aurait dû l'être.

Alors, être ici avec Riku, même si c'était sans espoir, restait la meilleure des solutions.

— On pourrait se séparer, proposa-t-il soudain.

Riku tourna la tête vers lui. Il avait l'air ailleurs.

— Si on se sépare, reprit Roxas, on sera plus efficaces. Cet endroit est énorme, et on est capables de se défendre seuls.

— On ne se retrouverait jamais.

— Il suffirait qu'on se donne rendez-vous à la plage.

— Et comment je m'y rendrais ? Je ne sais pas voler.

— Avec un couloir obscur ?

Riku s'arrêta net. Ses yeux s'étaient voilés et il ne disait rien.

— Écoute, Riku... Tu peux en ouvrir un, je le sais. Je ne suis pas idiot.

— Non, je ne peux pas. Plus que ça, je ne veux pas.

Son ton était sans appel. Roxas retint un soupir.

— En avoir peur ne te mènera à rien. Tu veux bien utiliser les miens, alors...

— Parce que c'est indispensable. Et c'est précisément la raison pour laquelle tu es ici.

— C'est toi qui vois.

— J'ai pris cette décision il y a longtemps.

— D'accord.

— Viens. On continue.

— D'accord.

Le paysage ne changea pas d'un pouce. De temps en temps, d'énormes rochers leur barrait presque le chemin, mais il ne croisèrent aucun signe de vie. Encore une fois.

Le seul événement notable fut l'apparition d'une ombre un peu curieuse qui ne tarda guère à s'envoler en fumée sous la Keyblade de Riku.

— Ça ne sert à rien, marmonna Roxas alors qu'ils marchaient sans destination précise.

— Elle est ici. Je le sais.

— Eh bien dis à ton instinct de se calmer un peu, parce qu'il a tort. Rends-toi à l'évidence. Ça fait des jours qu'on est ici. Il faut trouver un autre moyen de la localiser. Y aller au hasard ne mène à rien.

— On n'a pas le choix. Il nous reste beaucoup d'endroits où chercher. Et c'est toi qui disais qu'elle n'avait pas pu s'en aller.

— J'en ai assez.

— On ne peut pas la laisser là, Roxas. Il faut qu'on continue.

— J'en ai assez. J'arrête là.

— On n'a juste pas eu de chance...

— On perd du temps. Qui sait ce que fait Xehanort, en ce moment ? Il a sûrement une longueur d'avance. Il a toujours une longueur d'avance.

— Sora s'occupe de ça.

— Sora ? Il est doué, mais il ne peut rien faire seul. Il n'y a pas que Xehanort. Il y Saïx et tous les autres. Il est tombé dans leur piège une fois, que se passera-t-il si ça arrive encore ?

— J'ai confiance en lui. Et il n'est pas seul.

— Je sais, mais la menace est trop grande. On pourrait aider autrement. Je sais qu'on a besoin de gardiens, mais...

— Mais quoi ?

Riku avait croisé les bras. Roxas soutint son regard sans ciller.

— Mais qui sait s'il ne l'a pas déjà trouvée ? Si c'est une ruse pour nous maintenir à l'écart de ses projets ? On devrait se concentrer sur le plus urgent.

— _C'est_ urgent.

— Tu t'accroches vraiment.

— Je sais qu'il y a des chances qu'on ne la trouve jamais. Mais on a besoin d'elle, et elle est ici, je le _sais_. Je ne sais pas comment, mais je le sais. Crois-moi.

— Mais...

— Fais-moi confiance. On finira par tomber sur elle, j'en suis sûr.

Roxas soupira longuement.

— Très bien, céda-t-il. Si tu le dis.

— Merci. Je savais qu'on pouvait compter sur toi.

Il secoua la tête comme pour dire que ce n'était pas la peine, mais Riku lui adressa un sourire qui ébranla un court instant ses convictions.

Et si elle était là ? S'ils la croisaient dans une heure ou une journée ? Si elle était tout près, qu'elle attendait simplement qu'ils viennent ? Riku était un Maître tout comme elle. Ils avaient peut-être ce genre de pouvoir.

Le doute n'avait eu aucun mal à s'insinuer en lui et il décida d'abandonner toute réflexion. Riku le guiderait. Il suivrait. C'était tout ce qu'il pouvait faire. Partir ne l'avancerait à rien.

— Allez, Roxas, souris un peu !

— Non merci.

— Si on ne la trouve pas avant la fin de la semaine, j'irai voir Mickey. On réfléchira à ce qu'on peut faire.

Il hocha la tête.

Par chance, le signe de l'arrêt de leur monotonie attendait à quelques centaines de mètres de là. Il se présenta sous la forme d'une coupole de ténèbres mouvantes entourée d'ombres et de crypto-ombres qui surveillaient les environs en se déplaçant nerveusement.

— Enfin, marmonna Roxas en invoquant son arme.

— Je commençais à rouiller.

Se débarrasser des sans-cœurs ne leur posa aucun problème. Ils constatèrent bien vite que la coupole n'était pas la seule qu'ils allaient croiser : d'autres luisaient le long de la route ou étaient accrochées aux rochers et falaises qui les entouraient parfois. Riku semblait légèrement troublé.

— Quoi ? demanda Roxas comme son compagnon n'esquissait aucun mouvement.

— C'est bizarre, non ?

— Quoi, ça ? Si tu veux mon avis, c'était plutôt bizarre qu'on n'en ait pas croisé avant.

— Tu crois que c'est bon signe ?

— Aucune idée. Peut-être. Je ne vais pas m'en plaindre, en tout cas.

— Aqua avait peut-être détruit les autres.

— Ce genre de truc réapparaît constamment. Je ne crois pas que ça ait un rapport.

— Tu as l'air de t'y connaître.

— J'émets des hypothèses. Tu as peut-être raison, mais je ne pense pas.

— Suivons les, dans ce cas. On verra bien.

— On verra bien.

Les boules de ténèbres semblaient disposées au hasard et chacune relâchait son lot de sans-cœurs. Ils étaient relativement agressifs, mais rien qui puisse inquiéter les deux vagabonds. Ils en comptèrent une quinzaine avant de les voir s'espacer petit à petit jusqu'à disparaître complètement.

Ils regardèrent plus loin mais n'en trouvèrent aucun autre. Les sans-cœurs semblaient avoir abandonné la partie.

— Il commence à se faire tard, remarqua Riku.

Il venait de faire disparaître sa Keyblade et se tourna vers Roxas. Celui-ci observait l'horizon en fronçant les sourcils.

— Tu as vu quelque chose ?

Le simili parut s'éveiller et secoua la tête.

— Non, rien.

— C'était un fameux faux espoir. J'espère que ça voulait dire qu'on avance.

— Oui...

Il baissa les yeux vers ses mains gantées et expira longuement.

— Rentrons. On repartira d'ici demain. Tu sauras retrouver l'endroit ?

Roxas acquiesça et ouvrit un couloir obscur sans même y penser. Ce genre de chose ne demandait aucun effort dans un monde comme celui-ci.

— Ça ira mieux demain, l'encouragea Riku.

Il essayait autant de se persuader lui-même que de persuader Roxas. Après un dernier regard en arrière, il s'engouffra dans le portail.

 _xxxxx_

La lune était haut dans le ciel lorsque Roxas s'assit sur l'arbre Paopou. Il devinait la mer caresser le sable dans l'obscurité, mais aucune lumière ne parvenait à lui. Il y avait bien quelques points dorés sur l'île principale, mais ils ne tarderaient pas à disparaître.

Il ferma les yeux pour apprécier l'odeur de sel et le roulement des vagues. Une brise fraîche et bienvenue souleva un peu ses cheveux. Ses lèvres s'étirèrent en un léger sourire.

Il aimait l'océan. Il aimait cet endroit.

Il le rendait étrangement nostalgique. Il lui réchauffait le cœur et murmurait des mots inconnus à son oreille. Des mots d'accueil. Il se sentait lui-même.

Enfin.

La nuit ici n'était pas comme celle qu'il avait connue à Illusiopolis. Elle n'était pas glacée et tranchante. Elle était bienveillante, douce, caressante. Elle lui donnait l'impression d'être chez lui.

Mais il n'était pas chez lui. Il n'était chez lui nulle part. C'était la maison de Sora, celle de Riku et Kairi. L'endroit où ils avaient grandi.

Mais il s'y sentait bien.

Il s'imagina y passer le reste de sa vie, s'y faire des amis, se promener sur la plage, laisser le sable s'incruster entre ses orteils. Peine perdue.

Il n'était pas fait pour cette vie-là. Il sauta de l'arbre et ouvrit un passage dans les ténèbres.

Il n'avait pas réfléchi à la destination. Il se retrouva à l'endroit qu'il avait quitté quelques heures plus tôt en compagnie de Riku. Quelques sans-cœurs gambadaient çà et là, s'enfonçaient dans le sol pour ressortir quelques mètres plus loin. Un peu trop agités pour que ça passe inaperçu. Il s'approcha de l'un d'eux avec prudence. Il avait à peine l'air de remarquer sa présence.

Intrigué malgré lui, il s'accroupit pour le regarder de plus près. Le sans-cœur s'approcha de lui avant de s'évanouir dans les ténèbres.

 _Bizarre._

Roxas se releva et invoqua sa Keyblade. Les ombres disparaissaient les unes après les autres, et bientôt l'endroit fut plongé dans le silence. Il retint sa respiration.

Il eut à peine le temps de faire une roulade sur le côté quand un sans-cœur énorme se jeta sur lui.

Il se remit sur pied sans difficulté, en garde, cette fois, mais la bête avait disparu. Il l'avait à peine vue, mais elle dégageait une aura beaucoup plus dangereuse que celle des sans-cœurs qu'il avait déjà croisés.

Les ténèbres s'amassèrent autour de lui. Silencieux, Roxas attendit.

Deux yeux rouges brillèrent dans l'obscurité et il resserra sa prise sur la Keyblade. Le sans-cœur jaillit des ténèbres dans un saut. Le simili y était préparé : il évita l'attaque sans difficulté et réussit à porter quelques coups au monstre avant qu'il ne disparaisse à nouveau.

Il n'en avait jamais vu de pareil. Son corps pourpre et bleu transpirait les ténèbres. Deux chaînes étaient accrochées à ses pattes avant et une étrange crinière mouvante formait comme une auréole autour de sa tête.

Le sans-cœur repassa à l'attaque. Malgré sa parade, Roxas encaissa difficilement le coup. Le temps qu'il se remette en garde, son ennemi avait à nouveau disparu.

Il était beaucoup plus puissant qu'il ne l'avait imaginé. Plus méfiant que jamais, il suivait des yeux le moindre mouvement dans les ténèbres afin de profiter des sorties du monstre pour l'attaquer à son tour avec plus ou moins de succès. Le combat continua comme ça pendant quelques temps jusqu'à ce que la bête se décide enfin à sortir de sa cachette pour ne plus y rentrer.

Cela ne facilitait cependant pas la tâche de Roxas ; acculé, le sans-cœur déchaînait des attaques vives et puissantes qu'il lui était difficile d'éviter. Il se retrouva bientôt en position très inconfortable. Il regretta de ne pas avoir pris de quoi se soigner. Sa magie n'était pas infinie, et le monstre lui demandait trop de travail pour s'en occuper.

Le combat s'éternisait et il commença à douter de s'en sortir sans de sérieuses blessures. Il fut déconcentré un court instant et le sans-cœur en profita pour porter une attaque mortelle.

Qui aurait dû l'être.

Un coup dévastateur atteignit la bête qui recula avec un grognement sourd.

Roxas ouvrit des yeux ébahis. Devant lui se tenait une jeune femme, une Keyblade dans la main. Elle ne se tourna pas vers lui. Toute son attention était dirigée sur le sans-cœur qui ne tarda pas à repasser à l'attaque.

Il ne fallut pas plus d'une trentaine de secondes pour que le sans-cœur soit mis en déroute par des projectiles magiques et s'enfuie au plus profond du domaine des ténèbres. Satisfaite, l'inconnue se tourna vers lui.

Son visage se décomposa dans l'instant. Roxas se releva.

 _Une Keyblade... ce n'est pas..._

— Ven...?

Sa voix tremblait.

— Je ne...

L'inconnue ne l'écoutait pas. Le regard soudain éclairé par un fol espoir, elle courut vers lui et le prit dans ses bras.

Il frissonna.

 _Maître Aqua._

 _Je l'ai trouvée. Aqua. Je..._

— Ven ! Tu vas bien ! Comment es-tu...

Son cœur battait à tout rompre. Il se dégagea doucement.

Le sourire de la jeune femme s'éteignit.

— Tu n'es pas Ven, dit-elle à voix basse.

La déception sur son visage lui transperça le cœur.

— Je suis désolé.

Elle recula brusquement et sa Keyblade réapparut. Roxas lâcha la sienne et leva les paumes vers elle.

— Aqua... tu es Aqua, n'est-ce pas ?

— Qui es-tu ? Pourquoi lui ressembles-tu autant ?

Il ne savait pas quoi répondre. Elle recula d'un pas.

— Je ne sens aucune lumière en toi. Qu'est-ce que tu es ?

Puis son visage se figea d'horreur.

— Vanitas ?

Il n'avait jamais entendu ce nom. Il secoua la tête.

— Je m'appelle Roxas. Je te... enfin, on te cherchait.

— Qui ?

— Le Roi Mickey et Maître Yen Sid...

Le visage d'Aqua se détendit un petit peu. Pas grand chose, mais elle savait au moins de qui il parlait. Elle tenait encore fermement sa Keyblade quand elle remarqua :

— Tu ne m'as pas répondu. Qu'est-ce que tu es ?

Il haussa les épaules.

— Pas grand chose, marmonna-t-il.

— Pas grand chose ?

Il baissa les yeux.

— Un simili.

Le dire à voix haute le mettait mal à l'aise.

— Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

— Je dois te ramener auprès de Maître Yen Sid.

— Tu ne m'as pas dit pourquoi tu avais l'apparence de Ven.

— Je lui ressemble tant que ça ?

— Comme deux gouttes d'eau.

Ça ne l'enchantait pas. Ils restèrent un moment silencieux à s'observer l'un l'autre, puis Roxas soupira et se laissa tomber sur une pierre.

— Merci d'être intervenue, dit-il.

— Cette bête m'a donné du fil à retordre. J'en ai croisé plusieurs, mais celle-là à tendance à s'enfuir avant qu'on l'achève. Je la poursuis depuis des jours.

— Merci.

Après un moment de réflexion, elle fit disparaître sa Keyblade.

— Tu n'es pas là pour m'attaquer, n'est-ce pas ? demanda-t-elle.

— Juré.

Rassurée, elle s'installa à côté de lui.

— Ça fait longtemps que je n'ai plus vu personne. Je pensais que Maître Xehanort m'avait peut-être retrouvée.

— Ce n'est pas un piège.

— Tu disais que tu me cherchais.

— Je... oui.

Il ne savait pas comment expliquer la situation. Riku était meilleur que lui, à ce jeu là, et c'était un Maître de la Keyblade, lui.

— Maître Yen Sid t'a envoyé.

— Moi et Riku. Il n'était pas certain que tu sois ici, mais c'était notre seule piste. On a cherché pendant des jours. Je ne pensais même pas qu'on finirait par y arriver.

— Ce Riku... où est-il ?

— Oh... sur l'Île du Destin. Je n'étais pas supposé venir seul, mais je...

— Attends une seconde.

Elle semblait plongée dans ses pensées, les mains sur la bouche. Elle fronça les sourcils.

— J'ai connu un Riku, dit-elle enfin. Un enfant sur une île perdue dans l'océan. J'avais senti...

Elle s'interrompit, troublée.

— Riku est un Maître de la Keyblade, lui aussi, crut bon de préciser Roxas.

— Un Maître ? Je n'ai jamais entendu parler de lui.

— Il a passé son symbole de Maîtrise il y a peu.

La jeune femme sourit.

— Vraiment ? Qui était son Maître ?

— Hum... il n'en avait pas. Il l'a passé avec Yen Sid.

— Ah.

— Tu as dit que tu avais connu un Riku. À quoi ressemblait-il ?

Elle ferma les yeux.

— Je crois... murmura-t-elle. Je crois qu'il avait les cheveux bruns assez ébouriffés et les yeux bleus. Il était ami avec quelqu'un... un garçon avec les cheveux gris. Un futur porteur.

Un sourire apparut sur les lèvres de Roxas.

— Tu confonds. Riku a les cheveux gris, et le brun s'appelle Sora. Ils manient tous les deux la Keyblade.

— Ils sont trop jeunes pour ça.

— Riku a seize ans. Je crois.

Elle réagit à peine. Ses yeux se voilèrent.

— Seize ans...

Il comprit la question muette.

— Ça fait plus de onze ans, d'après Yen Sid.

— Si longtemps... j'avais perdu le compte.

Elle plongea le visage dans ses mains.

— Et Ven... où est Ven ?

— Ils t'en parleront mieux que moi.

— En sécurité ? Comment va-t-il ?

— On ne sait pas où il se trouve. On espérait que tu... enfin, ce n'est pas important. Pas tout de suite. Ils t'attendent.

— Tu as dit que ce Riku était ici.

— Oui.

— Comment est-il retourné chez lui ?

Roxas sourit à nouveau. Il se leva et tendit la main devant lui.

— Comme ça, répondit-il en ouvrant le couloir obscur.

Elle pencha la tête.

— Encore des ténèbres.

— C'est le seul moyen.

— Et si tu m'envoyais chez Maître Xehanort ?

— Je ne suis pas un ennemi. Et même si c'était le cas, tu serais au moins sortie d'ici.

— Je ne sais pas...

Roxas soupira et retira son manteau avant de le lui tendre.

— Mets ça. Ça te protégera pour le trajet.

— Ça ? Et toi ?

— Je n'en ai pas tellement besoin. Enfin, je crois.

Que les ténèbres l'engloutissent ou pas, ça ne changeait pas grand chose. Elle referma le manteau et regarda le tunnel d'un air soupçonneux.

— Un problème ?

— Ça semble si facile.

— Ça l'est quand on maîtrise un peu les ténèbres.

Elle hocha la tête.

— Très bien, dit-elle. Allons-y. Où va-t-on, d'ailleurs ?

— Dans la tour de Yen Sid. Il fait encore nuit, mais il ne nous en voudra probablement pas. Après toi.

Elle se dirigea vers le passage mais s'arrêta avant d'y poser un pied.

— Il y avait quelqu'un d'autre...

— Qui ?

— Je ne... un homme. Je ne connais pas son nom.

— Il ressemblait à quoi ?

— Les yeux oranges... et de longs cheveux blonds. Je crois qu'il avait une barbe, aussi...

— Mmh.

— On devrait peut-être le chercher.

— Tu n'auras qu'à en parler au roi Mickey.

Sans attendre, il l'attrapa par le poignet et l'attira dans le passage qui s'évapora aussitôt.

 _xxxxx_

— J'arrive pas à y croire, murmura Kairi.

Assise devant la porte qui menait au bureau de Yen Sid, elle étouffa un bâillement. Roxas haussa les épaules. Il n'avait pas fait grand chose.

— C'était juste le hasard, expliqua-t-il quand même.

— Un hasard bien pratique, alors, fit Riku.

— J'arrivais pas à dormir.

— Quoi qu'il en soit, ça arrive à point nommé, déclara Kairi. Je commençais à m'inquiéter. À quoi elle ressemble ?

— Euh...

— Elle doit être forte. Résister à un si long séjour dans les ténèbres...

— Et elle se souvenait de tout, remarqua Roxas.

— Et alors ?

— Je croyais que les ténèbres avaient tendance à embrouiller les esprits.

— Elle doit avoir un cœur puissant.

La porte s'ouvrit soudain et ils se levèrent dans un même mouvement. Le roi Mickey les invita à entrer d'un geste de la tête. Riku, Kairi et Lea s'avancèrent. Roxas, lui, resta en arrière.

— Désolé, Roxas, s'excusa Mickey avant de refermer la porte.

Il en avait l'habitude. Il se laissa glisser au sol. Ses yeux se fermèrent doucement. Il était fatigué.

Il ne sut pas combien de temps s'était passé depuis le début de la réunion. Assez pour qu'il se soit endormi. Il passa une main sur ses yeux. Il avait vu Sora combattre des sans-cœurs en compagnie de Dingo et d'une fille aux longs cheveux blonds. Ou peut-être l'avait-il simplement imaginé.

Riku posa une main sur son épaule et il sursauta. Encore un peu dans les vapes, il se releva avec difficulté.

— C'est l'heure de la sieste ? se moqua le Maître de la Keyblade.

— Au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas compris, j'ai pas vraiment dormi cette nuit, répliqua-t-il.

Les autres le regardaient en souriant.

— Maître Yen Sid te demande.

— D'accord.

Il évita soigneusement de regarder Aqua et entra dans la pièce, un peu tendu. Yen Sid, assis derrière son bureau, le regardait sans un mot. Roxas ferma la porte et lui fit face, droit comme un i. Se retrouver seul à seul avec le vieux mage le mettait toujours mal à l'aise. Et puis, ce qu'il pensait des simili n'était pas un secret.

Ses yeux fixes et étranges ne transmettaient rien de particulier. Il était toujours compliqué de savoir à quoi il pensait.

— Nous tenions à te remercier.

Roxas tenta de sourire, mais son visage ne semblait pas vouloir lui obéir.

— Raconte-moi ce qu'il s'est passé.

— Pas grand chose. Je suis allé dans le domaine des ténèbres. J'ai été attaqué par un sans-cœur géant. Aqua... Maître Aqua m'a sorti de cette situation. J'ai essayé de la convaincre de me suivre. Voilà.

— Pourquoi t'es-tu rendu seul dans le domaine des ténèbres ?

Il ne parvenait pas à dire si c'était un reproche ou une simple question. Il avait la bouche sèche.

— Je ne parvenais pas à dormir. J'y suis allé comme ça.

— Sans te douter que tu la trouverais là.

— Je ne pensais même pas qu'on la trouverait un jour.

Le vieillard eut ce qui ressemblait à un sourire, mais l'instant d'après, son visage se faisait à nouveau impassible.

— L'avoir ramenée ici nous épargne de nombreux problèmes. Notre tâche s'en trouve grandement facilitée.

Roxas ne savait pas quoi répondre, aussi resta-t-il silencieux.

— Nous t'en sommes reconnaissants. Riku a proposé que tu participes à la prochaine étape. J'ai accepté.

Son cœur se serra.

— La prochaine étape ?

— Ventus.

Évidemment. Il déglutit.

— Vous savez où...

— Aqua pourra le retrouver dès qu'elle aura repris des forces. Ce n'est qu'une question de jours. Tu peux refuser.

Les yeux de Yen Sid ne le lâchaient pas. Il sentit un frisson lui parcourir l'échine.

— Je viendrai.

— Bien. Les autres sont retournés sur l'Île du destin. Tu peux les rejoindre.

— Très bien.

Il se dirigea vers la porte. Il n'aimait pas ouvrir des couloirs obscurs devant lui.

— Roxas.

Il se tourna vers lui, un peu inquiet.

— Félicitations.

Pour une fois, le simili sourit. Il le remercia d'un geste de la tête et quitta la pièce.

Il relâcha sa respiration et s'appuya contre le mur. Le couloir était vide. Les autres étaient déjà partis. Il songea à Ventus. Inspira longuement.

Il n'y avait aucune raison d'être inquiet. Tout irait mieux, maintenant. Aqua était de retour. Et c'était en partie grâce à lui.

* * *

J'espère que c'est pas trop, uh, pas logique. Moi et le canon, vous savez, haha. :D

Je voulais écrire un RikuRoku mais je ne peux pas parler de Roxas sans parler de Xion et d'Axel/Lea et de Sora et de Ven et de tout le monde (Roxas tu es lié à trop de gens tu me les casses - ps : je t'aime). Du coup ce qui devait être un OS devient un TS. En espérant que la deuxième partie ne fasse pas le double de celle-ci, hahaha :D En tout cas c'était cool à écrire.

Merci **Plume Sombre** de me faire redécouvrir que j'aime vraiment le RikuRoku /o/ À la prochaine pour la suite (et fin probablement :3) :D


End file.
